


There and Back Again

by boopinbabbit



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Nyotalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopinbabbit/pseuds/boopinbabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short fics in no particular order concerning the various transitions in relationship between one Lavina Vargas and Anita Fernandez Carriedo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Too Many Turtles

Sometimes, Lavina wondered how she got herself into these situations.

"Aww, aren't you a cute little turtle? Yes you are! Oh~! And you're a cute one too! And you…and you!"

"Goddammit, Anita, we don't have time for you to fan girl over the fucking turtles!"

Wide green eyes turned to stare at her as the older woman frowned. "Language, Lavi," she chastised, though a moment later she was all smiles again as she held one of the turtles out toward the redhead. "Look! Aren't they just the cutest things ever?"

"They're fucking turtles," Lavina growled, glaring at her as she pouted again. "Don't give me that look. Those damn things are not coming home with us!"

"But, Lavi! We can't just leave the poor things!"

"Yes. We can. And will. Now put them down and come on."

Anita sighed, giving the turtle in her hands a forlorn look, but eventually she put it and the others back and ran after the red-haired Italian, grabbing onto her arm and snuggling herself up against it.

"Fine, then I get to hold Lavi's hand, si?" She chirped

"Wh-what? No! Let me go you bitch!" Lavina yelled, face reddening rapidly as she struggled to remove herself from the other's grasp. "And that's not my hand! That's my whole damn arm!"

Anita just laughed.


	2. The First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anita and Roderich are about 12-13 here while Lavina is 7. No romance in this chapter (obviously), just a cute meeting between two kids who will grow to be best friends eventually.

“I CAN'T take it anymore,” Rodina stated as she burst into Anita’s backyard dragging what appeared to be a tiny red-haired girl covered in some sort of sauce. “I don't care HOW MUCH Mr. Vargas is willing to pay, I can't handle both of them at the same time! And certainly not THIS ONE in particular.”

She yanked the girl around, causing her to spit curses as she stumbled. Anita had barely a moment to wonder at such a young child having such an adult vocabulary before said child was being all but thrown into her arms. “She's YOUR problem now.”

“I- wha-” Anita stammered, wrapping her arms around the protesting girl unconsciously as her neighbor stormed off dramatically. A hard blow to her gut redirected the older girl's attention to the child who had apparently headbutted her.

“Lemme go!” The child yelled, rearing back to hit her again, and Anita quickly lifted her arms away, stumbling back to avoid the hit and subsequently causing the younger girl to topple over onto the wooden patio.

There was a moment of silence before the girl started wailing, sending Anita into a panic as she quickly stooped down to scoop the child up and check her over for injuries.

“Shhh, shhh,” Anita pleaded, swiping a hand across the other girl's face to clear away some of the dirt. “Ohhh you're a mess. Who the he-eckkk put Rody in charge of kids?”

The girl jerked away from her hand, face scrunching up as she continued to sob, and buried herself into Anita's shoulder. She mumbled something the older girl couldn’t quite make out, but before Anita could ask the girl was rearing up again to smack her forehead against the older girl's jaw.

“Ow!!! Careful or I'm going to drop you!” Anita scolded, blinking back tears of her own now as she stumbled towards the back door of the house. “What a troublesome child. Jeez. Let's get you cleaned up. And then I'm going to murder Rody.”

—–

Twenty minutes, several bruises, and one truly impressive temper tantrum later, the child -whom Anita had secretly dubbed “Tomato Sauce” after she’d (completely rightfully, God DAMMIT Rodina) refused to give up her name to a total stranger- had sacked out on Anita's lap. The older girl was amused to note that even her snores sounded moody somehow, even as she continued to worry about what to do now.

“I really hope Rody told your parents where she was taking you,” Anita sighed, petting Tomato Sauce’s hair absentmindedly. “I bet they'll be worried about you if he didn't. And ohhh! So mad! I'd be mad if someone did that to my kid!”

The child snuffled grumpily and squirmed further into Anita's side causing the older girl to wince painfully as on of her tiny elbows dug into her hip.

“Ughhh...even sleeping you're a menace. That's quite an achievement. Wow,” Anita grumbled, tilting her head back and sighing. “Although I guess I'd be pretty upset too if I got dumped on some strange lady by my ohhh sooo responsible babysitter.”

Tomato Sauce shifted her head around as if in agreement causing Anita to smile down at the child for a moment before frowning in realization.

“Heyyy, wait are you wiping snot on my dress again?? It's a good thing you're cute kid. Jeez…..”


End file.
